sw_restorationfandomcom-20200214-history
Karma
You earn Karma for participating in role-play, and the Karma you build up can be expended for certain perks. So, the following are role-play-based rewards staff extends to those who bank their Karma points and are willing to expand them. * You cannot use Karma from one alt to pay for advantages on one of your other characters, nor can you pull Karma from multiple characters. * For 5 points, we will add 3 to your total @quota, allowing you to add a room to whatever home you have built on the grid (or if you want to have a larger build project). Maximum @quota is 20, though, no matter what. For build requests, karma from your alts cannot be used. * For 5 Karma, you can purchase the equivalent of 1D in a Force attribute (which can be divided into pips as desired). This means you do not have to spend your basic Attribute Points on your Force Attributes. Note that this option is only available at chargen, and it subject to the limitations of the character's Force level and all rules in NEWS FORCE. * You can add an additional die to any roll by spending one Karma point. This represents an exceptional effort by the character. * You can contribute to another player's Karma for role-playing in a scene with the +vote command ('+help +vote'). For being helpful in an OOC way, you can use +rec ('+help +rec') to suggest that staff reward them. Votes convert to Karma at a ratio of 5:1, while +rec awards may vary. Karma Perks You can also spend Karma to purchase special character perks. However, all character perks must be approved by staff in addition to buying them; they must make sense for the character and fit the theme and climate of the game. (This is usually possible, but staff retains veto power just in case.) Some characters may wish to start at a more advanced level before a player has earned the Karma to do so, and so with staff approval a character may begin play with a "karmic debt" of up to 60 Karma. Note that only one of your characters may be in karmic debt at a time, and staff may require a player to establish themselves with another character before allowing this. * Karma may be converted to Character Points (CP), whether to advance the character that earned it or to be put toward a new character, at a 1:1 exchange rate. * Affiliation: Purchase membership in established, fairly exclusive FC groups. * Rank: Purchase military or civilian authority. (See Republic, Empire, or Independent faction ranks for more information.) * Force User: Gain the ability to use The Force at a given level. This must be done in accordance with all policies in NEWS FORCE. Technology Basic gear, weapons, and armor may be obtained at no Karma cost; just make sure that the gear you choose fits your character. (For example, a Republic pilot should not have a set of Stormtrooper armor, and a bounty hunter shouldn't have a lightsaber.) To see what basic gear is available, check out the lists located at: '+gear/list', '+weapons/list', and '+armor/list'. You can also spend Karma to purchase special gear and technology that has been customized to suit your character's personal style. Note that in addition to paying the Karma cost, you must also get staff approval--that is, the technology must "fit" your character and the character's IC situation as plausibly as possible. Starships * Support craft and crew members are generally not included. * All Karma costs here for stock starships. Small tweaks, such as swapping some cargo space to allow for additional passengers, cost nothing. They must, however, be reasonably balanced. Upgrades Starship Weapon Upgrades Weapons The following weapon upgrades can be purchased: * Damage Bouns: 5 Karma per pip (+0D+1) bonus damage; 15 Karma = +1D Maximum +1D+2 (25 Karma) per individual weapon. * Fire Rate: 10 Karma per +0.5 to fire rate. Maximum +1 per individual weapon. * Clip Size: If normal clip size is 10+: 1 Karma per +1 to clip size; new clip cannot exceed 200%% of original. If original clip size is less than 10, 5 Karma per +1 to clip size; new clip cannot exceed 500%%. * Range: 5 Karma per 25%% increase in range. Maximum increase is 100%%. * Skill Bonus: 10 Karma per pip (+0D+1) skill bonus; 30 Karma = +1D Maximum +1D+2 (50 Karma) per skill bonus. Droids A basic droid has generally low attributes and with a single area of focused abilities. They usually fall into standard categories: protocol, astromech, medical, etc. A basic droid costs 10 Karma. From there, the upgrade options and costs are listed below. * 5 Karma - Raise a droid's attribute by 1D, up to 4D. * 10 Karma - Raise a droid's attribute by 1D, up to 6D. * 1 Karma - Raise a droid's skill by 1D, up to 4D. * 2 Karma - Raise a droid's skill by 1D, up to 8D. * 3 Karma - Raise a droid's skill by 1D, up to 12D. * 2 Karma - Add a weapon from +weapons. (See NEWS KARMA WEAPONS for upgrades.) * 3 Karma - Raise a droid's armor by 1D, up to 3D. * 6 Karma - Raise a droid's armor by 1D, up to 5D. * 1 Karma - Add a language to the droid. * 10 Karma - Add universal translator ability. Species * Purchase a limited/specialized FC race. Common: Fairly numerous but challenging to play due to physiology or lingusitc reasons. Karma Examples: Rodians, Ithorians Uncommon: Still a mild challenge to play, but far fewer in number than the Common type. Karma Examples: Wookiees, Gamorreans Rare: Exceptionally rare species or a species with unusual traits that make them problematic. Karma Examples: Zeltrons, Ewoks Legendary: Extremely rare or insular species that is difficult to fit into regular role-play. Karma Examples: Hutts, Chiss Mythical: Supremely rare, having very rare powers, or able to upset the status quo by just existing. Karma Example: Sith (species)